Using data from published reports on occupational characteristics from the 1940, 1950, 1960, and 1970 Censuses of Population, as well as from the 1:100 Public Use Sample tapes of the 1960 and 1970 Censuses, this project will analyze the female occupational structure from the standpoint of implications for female labor force participation. Increasing our understanding of the rate and pattern of labor force participation by women is of particular interest given the known relation between female labor force participation and fertility. Specifically, the project will examine (1) trends in the sorts of jobs held by women, patterns of work activity, and requirements and rewards for particular occupations over the period 1940-1970; (2) the relationship between such trends and changes in the supply and demand for particular types of labor; and (3) patterns of labor force entry and exit and of mobility among occupations during the period 1965 to 1970, with particular focus on consequences of occupational supply and demand. A special feature of this study is use of the newly available 1:100 sample data for the 1960 and 1970 Censuses. The extremely large number of cases makes possible consideration of characteristics of specific occupations rather than broad occupational groups, as well as detailed comparisons of specific population subgroups, e.g. groups defined by age, marital status, and age of children. This is of particular importance with respect to the analysis of labor force entry and exit and occupational mobility.